Predictable
by Punkeh
Summary: Luxord is your average Alcoholic, and Demyx is your average Musician. By accident, Luxord saves Demyx, and in exchange, Demyx is bent on making sure Luxord stops drinking. Pairings: DemLux, MarZex, AkuRoku, Other pairings later?
1. Predicatble Prologue

**Punky: HOWDIE DOODIE!! 8D**

**Whoo finally something else up! x'D Well this is mainly up for Xiggeh from Gaia. 3 Yew Xiggeh. xD Hope you like it. o **

**Me and Zexy Co-Writey it, so... yeah! ^-^**

**_Zexy: I like turtles. 8l_**

**Punky: ... That's...great? Anyways! This is going to be rated M, because of mature themes? Like alchohal and stuff. I guess. = o = And this consists of Yaoi- BOY ON BOY LOVVEEEE- so don't like, don't read, don't flame for the yaoi. D: We warned you!**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or anything, not making a profit, just for fun, blaaah~**

**

* * *

**

XxX

Upon being kicked out of the bar due to time regulations, Luxord decided to trek the streets of the city until he was tired enough to rest. Cars would whiz past him occasionally, but because of the time, it wasn't that often. There wasn't much to look at, besides his own shoes and the numerous window lights that were beginning to dim. He drew in some air, taking awhile to exhale. This was his life; if you could call it that.

So, without much care for anything, Luxord continued to travel the barren streets, hands dug into his pockets. Of course his pockets were empty, at this late of night they always were. He glanced up at the sound of echoing footsteps. There was a muffled cry, and more footsteps, and the sound of metal hitting the pavement.

"P-Please n-no!" The muffled cry sounded, although in Luxords' current condition he could hardly make it out because it sounded broken up and scratchy.

"I told you to shut up!" responded a darker voice as the sound of skin making contact with skin, and a painful cry resounded. Luxord looked up and around, wondering where the noises were coming from until he spotted a nearby alley.

He paused, staring half-lidded and dumbly until the two figures spotted him; almost simultaneously. Before he realized what was going on, the taller figure was throwing loud words at him. Words Luxord didn't seem to like. He neared the two slowly, aggression rising to his features.

"Leave 'im alone, will ya?"

"You shut the hell up old man!" The taller figure yelled, tossing money at Luxord. "Go have another beer and shut the hell up, alright!?" Luxord stared down dazedly at the money before another cry of pain sounded from the smaller boys' lips. The taller had managed to grip the back of the smaller boys' head, pulling tightly at the long hair that the boy had.

"H-Hey I said leave 'im alone!" Luxord yelled, stumbling forwards and swinging his arm furiously at the taller male. It somehow made contact with the mans face, making him lose grip on the smaller boys' hair, and stumble backwards. "Wow…" Luxord breathed, staring down at his hand in a daze.

A growl echoed in the alleyway. "Nngh...You're gonna pay for that, asshole!" He cried out, throwing his fist out to Luxord. Miraculously, it was caught in the blonde man's palm and the joint of Luxord's knee came into swift contact with the man's abdomen. "G-Guh!" He was quick to fall, leaving Luxord the oblivious victor. Luxord adverted his attention to the smaller male, who's big green eyes shined with tears and moonlight back at Luxord. Despite his tears, the boy was blushing madly, and he was quick to lean over and pull his pants back onto himself, which Luxord hadn't even noticed they were missing.

"T-Thank y-you m-m-mister!" The boy sobbed, rubbing at his face with his sleeve.

"It's uh…no problem..." Luxord responded. Hiccupping slightly, Luxord staggered as he turned to leave the alley.

"U-Uh Mister!? C-Can I w-walk with you t-till I get home?" The boy asked, quickly catching up to Luxord.

"Nngh, y-yeah…"

Demyx smiled thankfully, bringing more tears to roll past his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry...You m-must be really...tired..." Luxord shook his head, though he was weary.

"M'fine, kid..." A blinding, beaming neon sign crossed his vision; squinted. "Where was it you said you lived...?" The younger one pointed up ahead.

"That building, s-see? With the big sign." Luxord nodded as they approached the said building. Luxord watched as the boy turned to him, smiling. "T-Thanks again m-mister." The boy smiled. Luxord remained staring, the kid was actually really cute when he was smiling. "S-Sir!?" The boy asked, smile disappearing as Luxord lost his consciousness, drunk, and fell to the ground.

XxX

His head pounding roughly, Luxord shot up from...wherever he was lying. He noticed multiple sheets falling around his form as he sat up. Luxord glanced around the room, gloomy daylight providing little light. Rubbing at his scalp, Luxord huffed a sigh. What the hell even happened last night? The doorknob clicked, and he jolted upright.

"Mister, you're awake!" Luxord stared at the boy, half in a daze, head still pounding.

"Uh- Mister?" Luxord asked, moving his hand up to grip tightly at his head. The boy smiled, walking towards Luxord and crouching down next to the couch Luxord had been sleeping on.

"U-Uh you never told me your name last night…"  
"Oh my god did I sleep with you!??" Luxord yelled, staring wide-eyed at the boy. "Oh god- I'm s-so sorry! I was so hammered last night!"

"N-No! It wasn't that sir! You uh… saved me last night… you were walking me home, and you passed out- so…"

Luxord blinked and gazed at the boy. "Saved...you?" Demyx appeared just as confused. "Y-Yeah, you don't remember? You saved me from that...p-pervert. It was really cool of you!" He blathered, blushing and lowering his head. "I did?" Luxord inquired, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"Yes sir. What's so hard to believe about that?" The boy asked, confused at Luxords' response.

"Eh, Cause I would've figured that I had been the pervert… But I don't think, even if I was drunk, I'd do it to somebody like you- what kind of pervert did you say this was?" Luxord asked, rambling slightly.

"U-Uh…he was trying to rape me… and you stepped in and you took care of him." The boy said, looking down at the ground shamefully.

"Oh? Well it obviously wasn't me who was the pervert, I would never rape someone…" Luxord responded, talking more to himself than to the other boy. He looked down at his fist, which was bruised, signaling that what this boy was saying was truth.

"Huh." He continued to observe it, not noticing the younger boy staring up at him. "S-So, anyway. What's your name, Mister?" "Oh...It's Luxord. And you?" Asked the blonde, poking at the bruise.

"I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you!"

"Demyx, huh? Well… uh…thanks for letting me stay here… I uh… should probably head back to home…" Luxord noted, attempting to stand, but his head caused him to quickly sit back down. "Or not…"

"O-Oh!" Demyx exclaimed, quickly scurrying out of the room, and into what Luxord was guessing, was a bathroom. Demyx came back, glass of water and a bottle of pills in each hand. "This should help, right?"

"Yeah, this will do." Luxord responded thankfully, quickly downing the pills greedily, ready to rid himself of his headache.

He exhaled loudly after swallowing the water. "Thanks, kid- Uh, Demyx." The younger male nodded gleefully. He knelt down before the couch again, eyes lowered.

"Uh...L-Luxord."

"Mn?"

"I feel weird for asking, b-but...do you have a...drinking problem?" Luxord frowned. "Possibly, what of it?"

"W-Well…My close friend died…because he drank too much… and I don't want to see it happen to someone as nice as you…" Demyx frowned, light blush tainting his cheeks.

"It's hard to stop." Luxord pointed out. "And after I leave, you won't have to worry about me anymore, so why care? I'll just be another drunk walking the streets. Like always."

"B-But Luxord, isn't there something you wanna be!? Other than drinking all the time, there must be something that you like doing-"

"Sleeping. That's about it." Demyx looked incredulous.

"Luxy, that's no way to live!" The blonde man's eyes narrowed.

"Did...Did you just make a nick-name for me?" Demyx shook his head frantically, blush darkening a shade.

"I-It doesn't matter. That can't be all you want to do all the time," "Sorry kid, that's just the way it is." Demyx's lower lip stuck out in a pout, eyes getting determined and serious.

"Let's make a deal!" "What-" "I'll help you find something you like to do, and I'll help you kick your drinking problem! ...In exchange for saving me, that is."

"Demyx it doesn't work like that, you don't have to-"

"Nope, deals' made! C'mon Luxy, it will all be for the better. Hey I got an idea, maybe you can be in my friends band! Yeah- They just got a permanent gig at this bar, but they're still looking for a lead on vocals, and a guitarist. Maybe you can sing and…" Demyx rambled on and on, and finally Luxord agreed to giving the band a try. If anything, the band wouldn't be all bad if he could keep close to this boy. Although Luxord still found it strange that the boy would care so much about a lowlife like himself, it just didn't make any sense.

"I'm so glad, Luxy! So, um...Can you sing something for me?" Demyx looked up pleadingly, eyes sparkling like the sea. Luxord nodded reluctantly, clearing his throat.

"Ah...Mary had a little...goose?" Demyx giggled.

"It's lamb, silly." Luxord grumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know many songs, I guess," The mullet-haired male shook his head. "That's alright, we'll make our own. Sorry for asking."

"It's okay." Luxord smiled down at Demyx. Demyx beamed happily, standing up and running into another room, soon returning with a guitar.

"Wanna hear me play?" He asked happily, strumming a few of the strings so they made a small chime.

"S-Sure." Luxord smiled, as Demyx began playing the guitar, the melody soft and pleasing to the ears, almost causing Luxord to fall asleep.

Minutes passed, along with the harmonies, and Demyx would often hum along to the notes he was hitting. This made Luxord all the more sleepy, like he was a child being sang to.

* * *

**Punky: I hoped you all liked the Prologue! We'll update soon enough, so, look forward to that! Please review and try to resist flaming us! **


	2. Grandmas and Alcoholic Guinea Pigs

**Punky: Check it out, update, and only a day later!~ o Oo Thanks for the positive response Xiggeh, I hope you like this chappie too![Although some minor DemLux fluff happens this chapter. xD]**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own, if I did why would I be writing fanfiction?**

**Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy lovin', Rated M, Cursing, Etc. **

**Pairings: DemLux, AkuRoku[Eventually], MarZex, other pairings later. :3**

XxX

The drunken blonde rested his head upon the cheap poker table, silently humming a catchy chorus and tapping his fingers along to the slurred rhythm of his voice. His other hand curled snuggly around the neck of a beer bottle, palm wet from the condensation. "Luxord!" Rang a familiar voice, slipping lazily between his ears. Demyx, Luxord's band mate, stood in urgentness at the door. He frowned at the sight of the smashed vocalist. "Luxord. We're playing in five minutes, man. This is no time to get wasted!" He shouted, vehemently moving his arms about.

Luxord slouched sloppily in his chair, staring off and bringing the bottle to his lips. After a long sip and a satisfied exhale, he spoke slowly to the other.

"Eeh...I can still..." He brought his palm over his mouth and hiccupped. "...Sorry. Siiing, I'll still be able to sing..." Demyx sighed and reached for the doorknob.

"Fine. Just don't vomit on stage like last time, okay? Five minutes." He took his leave. Luxord leaned over the table and drummed his fingers, creating a fast beat, lyrics flooding into his mind. Yeah. He'd be good for tonight.

XxX

"Aaaaalright!" The melodious boy exclaimed happily at the crowd, clutching the microphone tightly, staring out at the crowd as they contributed their equally energetic plaudits. Demyx gave them an amused grin. "You guys ready to rock or what?!" A whisper from behind grasped Demyx's attention.

"Uh. Dude. Where's Lux?"

Spoke the red-headed bassist, Axel. Before Demyx could pivot around, there was Luxord, standing beside him with a smile plastered on his face. The mull-hawked boy almost jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Everything...Okay?" He inquired quietly, receiving no eye contact from the other. "Mmmmyeeup." Demyx exhaled softly and returned to the microphone, applause increasing.

"Okay!" He grabbed his guitar by the neck and laced his fingers around the voice projecting device. "For our opening song, we'll play--"

"Grammas' asscheeks." Luxord drawled, bringing the audience into fits of laughter. He smirked cockily, despite the elbow prodding his forearm.

"Luxord! Get off if you're going to act this way!" Demyx whisper-yelled, beckoning for the other to leave. Luxord shook his head.

"Naw...I can...do it." He covered his mouth to omit another hiccup.

"Dude! You're piss drunk!" Chimed a voice from behind, belonging to a slate-haired boy on the drums.

"Eeeh, shuddap," Luxord muttered, swiping the microphone from the other blonde. "Alright! You guys' ready to-" Luxord began, stopping abruptly.

"Lux, you okay?" Demyx asked, approaching him. Luxord turned slowly to him, and Demyx found himself being jerked back, out of Luxord's range as pure vomit spilled from the British mans' mouth. Demyx looked back, seeing Axels' hands on his arms, quickly piecing together that Axel had been the one to jerk him away.

"Thanks Ax." Demyx thanked quietly, and Axel smirked in response.

"You owe me." Demyx rolled his eyes, side stepping Luxord who was on his knees, holding back puke the best he could. Demyx grabbed the mic, smiling at the disgusted crowd.

"Uh, sorry about that everyone! Seems Xigbar is being relentless with the drinks tonight!" Demyx winked at the crowd, earning a few sighs from the females. "Uh, Roxy can assist Lux to the bathroom so we can continue the show?" A short blonde boy made his way to the stage, holding onto Luxord- assisting him to the clubs' bathroom.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Demyx yelled, the crowds' screams following his proclamation.

XxX

"I can still si-ing!" Luxord groaned, feebly attempting to sing as he said it. Luxords' stomach churned uncomfortably, and he gripped onto the sides of the cold porcelain and hurled once again.

"No you're done Lux. Besides, the shows' over." Axel said, sitting on top of the bathrooms' counter, attending to one of the spikes in his hair.

"How do you-u k-know I'm done!? Huh?" Luxord hiccupped, groaning in pain afterwards.

"Well for one…" Axel started turning as the door creaked open to reveal a worried and tired looking Demyx. "For one you're puking in a urinal, not a toilet."

"I-I AM!?" Luxord yelled, leaning away from what he had been puking in and then eyeing it incredulously. "They all look t-the sa-same." Luxord hiccupped, his stomach churning again.

"Lux….I asked you to go easy on the alcohol." Demyx groaned, opening the cabinet that was under the sink and pulling out a bucket.

"Oh luv, y'know, I just coul-dnt resist…" Luxord drawled, giggling afterwards.

"I know, but at this rate your gonna get us fired." Demyx frowned, handing Luxord the bucket as he wrapped Luxords' arm across his shoulders, supporting the drunk.

"Where're we going?" Luxord asked, staring at the bucket in a daze.

"To your room. You have to get some sleep. Thanks for watching him Ax." Demyx said as he passed Axel, and exited the bathroom. Demyx brought Luxord up the stairs slowly, with caution. Luxord was singing silently to himself, swaying slightly in his stride. They reached to top of the step, and Demyx led Luxord to the door with a ten plastered to it. He reached out with his free hand and opened the door. To make sure Luxord wouldn't stumble on the way to his bed, he guided him to the mattress and beckoned for him to sit. Luxord plopped haphazardly onto the bed, leaving the wastebasket on the bedside table. He groaned for a moment, turning to face the other. Demyx gazed at him solemnly, and Luxord averted his eyes, guilt stabbing at his chest.

"I'm sorry, luv..." Demyx closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"No, it's alright Luxord. It's just...I don't understand why you became Vexen's drink guinea pig. Who knows what kinda drinks he concocts..." Luxord squeezed his eyes shut. "Buh I can't 'elp it! You ever try 'is banana mango stuff?!" Demyx stared quizzically before omitting a loud snicker.

"That sounds like something Larxene would drink, Lux..." Luxord turned to face the wall. "It's not funny..." Demyx sighed loudly, spinning around on his heel to face the door. "Well, I'll be leaving then," His fingers grasped the knob of the door. Luxord jolted up from the bed, shooting a glance at the nocturne.

"Waaait, luv'!" He exclaimed, scooting quickly away from the bed and grabbing the other's arm constrictingly. "Don't leave..." Demyx's eyes met with Luxord's pleading blues. Unable to resist him, Demyx gave in and nodded. Luxord beamed happily, almost skipping back to his bed. The other boy followed suit, seating himself gently at the other end of the bed. "Thaaanks, Dem-Dem,"

"No problem." Whispered Demyx, gazing intently at the other blonde. He waited patiently for Luxord to reach his slumber. Fifteen minutes would pass until he did. When Demyx realized that Luxord had nodded off, he rose to his feet in silence, and meandered to the other half of the bed. "G'night Luxord..." He stroked his hair soothingly, and exited the room.

XxX

"Demyx…" The man groaned in annoyance at Demyx's feeble attempt to justify Luxords' incident on stage. The man put a tan hand to his head, rubbing his temple in annoyance. He then ran that hand threw his long silver hair looking up at Demyx, slightly glaring at him. "Look, this can't happen anymore Demyx. It's bad for business. People don't like seeing the bands lead puking all over the stage….seriously, who would?"

"Y-Yes sir…" Demyx muttered, biting his lip.

"I'll give you guys another chance. But if Luxord fucks it up for all of you, you're out of a job. Got it?" The man asked, grabbing his pen and scribbling onto a piece of paper.

"Yes sir Xemnas, thanks a lot, you won't regret this!" Demyx called, smiling happily as he exited the office. Demyx approached the clubs bar, glaring at a certain blonde male who was busy mixing drinks together.

"No." Demyx said, grabbing the glass of unknown alcoholic liquid from the blonde.

"What?!" The blonde yelled in response, glaring at Demyx. "Luxord will love this tonight!"

"NO! You're just trying to get the band fired aren't you Vexen!?" Demyx yelled pulling the drink father away from the man.

"I would nevveerrr." The man drawled. "What a ridiculous accusation Demyx…"

"Don't try and confuse me with you're big words Vexen! Stop trying to give Luxord drinks every night! One more time and I swear to god Vexen that I'll—"

"You'll what!? Kill me?" Vexen laughed.

"No….I wouldn't kill the likes of you….but by time I would be done with you, you will wish you were dead Vexen." The mullet haired boy responded, his voice becoming acidic and he continued to glare for a minute, until his attention span wouldn't allow him to remain there, and he headed to the bathroom, dumping the drink into the toilet, flushing it with his foot, and then stormed out of the bathroom and up to Luxords' room. Luxord laid haphazardly onto his bed, his window covered by an extra blanket, immersing himself in the dark.

"Demyx the light hurts!" Luxord yelled flipping over quickly, hiding his head beneath his pillow.

"S-sorry." Demyx responded, walking over to the bed and sitting down as Luxord slowly emerged from under the pillow and looked at him.

"So…did I get us all fired?" he asked worriedly and Demyx shook his head no in answer.

"Although…Xemnas said he would fire us all if it happened again."

"Oh…." Luxord said, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. "I'm so sorry luv, I never meant to-"

"To get piss drunk and throw up on stage?" Demyx interrupted, his hands clenching into fists.

"Well y-yeah…well I meant to get the drunken part…just not the throwing up part…" Luxord stumbled over his words, staring at Demyx's fists. He crawled over to him, grabbing a hold of one of his fists, and bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "I'm truly sorry luv….I swear I'll try an' stop…"

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem since I handled Vexen a few minutes ago. Just…don't go near him if you know he'll just offer you a drink Lux…._please._" Demyx pleaded, looking into Luxords' eyes, hoping this simple request would be followed. Luxord's eyelids clenched shut and he nodded violently.

"I promise! Not another drink!" He tugged on Demyx's hand, begging for his belief. A smile played on Demyx's lips as he patted the other's shoulder.

"Good. I'm happy, Luxy." Demyx stood up, Luxord releasing his hand, as Demyx walked to the bathroom, filling a cup full of water, and then grabbing a few aspirins out of the cabinet. He returned to Luxord, passing him the glass and aspirin. "Now, get better for the show tonight. Some people demanded refunds cause of last night and all…so some of them are gonna come back tonight and all." Demyx frowned, playing with the hem of his frayed shirt, pulling on the skewed strings mindlessly. Luxord took the aspirins easily, it being second nature, and drank down the remains of the water, a satisfied exhale following. Luxord smiled, setting the glass on the nightstand, and looking up at Demyx as Demyx mindlessly toyed with the strings on his shirt. Luxord found himself grabbing Demyx's hands and pulling him down onto the bed with him.

"Luxord?" Demyx blinked rapidly with widened eyes, his face scarlet with confusion. The platinum blonde smirked, his hand traveling up to the back of Demyx's head. He raked his hair soothingly before bringing him closer and brushing his lips against the others. "Mm?!" The nocturne's eyes expanded, unsure how to react to the situation. Luxord smirked, pulling away and staring into Demyx's wide eyes. Silence passed as they stared at each other for a moment, and then Luxord sighed, looking down and away from Demyx's gaze.

"I'm sorry luv, just wanted to test that out...just consider that a thank you gift…and you can act like it never 'appened." Luxord said, his gaze remaining lowered. Luxord felt warm palms on his face, and his head was lifted up so he was once again staring into Demyx's eyes.

"I don't wanna forget it happened." Demyx whined, bringing his lips to Luxords.

* * *

**Punky: Awe some fluff for the [first official chapter...] I gotta admit, I wrote the whole, throwing up in the toilet part in school, and I was laughing to myself the whole time. XD So Please Review!! ^-^**

**I know we already have one dedicated Reader, But I'd like to hear from others' if they like it or not. ^-^ So pretteh please review, ne?**


	3. OverReactions To Knee Scrapes

**_This is Zexy posting this time. Ducky doesn't have interbutts at the moment, but I'm hoping she will soon. c:_**

_This chapter has my favorite part so far in the fic... [ You can probably tell when you read it. ]_

_...Anyhow. _

_This fanfiction contains:_

_- Manfluffs and yaoi._

_- Harsh language._

_- And other stuff that's not for the kids!_

_So~, if you're easily offended, why're you even reading this? D:_

_...I hope we didn't loose any readers. DB_

_COOOME BAAACK_

* * *

XxX

Zexion groaned, as Axel led him to Luxord's room, deciding that it would be best if they checked to see if the man was still alive from all that hurling last night. 'Maybe his stomach imploded!' Zexion thought, his mood drastically changing to that of a cheery one, as Axel knocked on the door, a loud groan coming from inside afterwards. Zexion's eyes widened, as the door was opened to reveal Demyx, except his hair was messier than it usually was, and his lips were quite swollen. Zexion found his mood crashing to the floor.

"His stomach didn't implode?" Zexion asked, and Demyx's eyes widened in question.

"What!? No, silly-silly Zexy, his tummy didn't implode." Demyx responded, his eyes staring at the drummer questioningly.

"Awe man…" Zexion muttered, as Axel smirked, and pushed past Demyx and into the room.

"Hey man, how's your head!?" Axel grinned, his voice turning higher in pitches as he asked.

"Other than you purposely yelling and making it hurt a bit, it's feeling better. I should be able to play by tonight." Luxord responded, still lying out on his bed, a smug smile on his face.

"Dude you're acting like you just got laid man, what's up with you?" Axel asked, completely clueless. Zexion found himself face-palming. Did Axel seriously not note Demyx's puffy mouth and messier than usual hair?!

"No Axel, I didn't get laid. And I don't think I will for a while. But I'm happy without that." Luxord said dazedly, and Axel's eyebrow rose, and he turned to gaze and look at Demyx. Axel quickly figured out what was going on by the crimson color of Demyx's cheeks and he found himself quickly wanting to get out of the room. Axel grinned incredulously, clearing his throat audibly.

"Well, uh...H-Hey Zexy, dontcha' have that solo you need to practice? C'mon, I'll go help you." He spoke hastily and anxiously, motioning for the drummer to follow him out of the room.

"Solo, what're you--" Zexion was harshly jabbed in the side by the bassist. "Riiight. Since I've got this 'solo' to rehearse, I suppose we'll get going. Bye, then." With those words, Demyx and Luxord found themselves alone again, silence creeping its way back into the room.

XxX

"They were? And you caught them?" "Mmyup." The rose-haired man leaned against the wall, staring at the other as he beat his drumsticks against his instruments aimlessly, soft tapping noises being the only result. "That's so strange...I knew they were close, but," He paused to cross his arms. "...Not that close."

"Stuff like this happens, Marly. Besides, I figured it'd happen sooner or later. Demyx is always looking out for him, you know."

"I guess you're right," Said Marluxia, nodding in agreement. Zexion toyed with the drums a bit more, banging against them lightly with the drumsticks in a daze.

"But it is strange thinking of them like that, I will admit." Zexion noted, and Marluxia smirked, walking to where he could stand behind Zexion and his drum set.

"Yes, but it was also weird for them to think of us like that at first too." Marluxia responded, wrapping his arms across Zexion's shoulders. Zexion found warmth rising in his cheeks and he ended up dropping one of his drumsticks out of surprise. Mentally cursing at his flushness, he leaned back against Marluxia in response, looking up at him and smiling.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. So u-um...how's the merch-selling going?" Zexion stuttered, swiftly changing the subject. Marluxia smirked, leaning down and kissing Zexion softly. Zexion turned a darker shade of red, quickly melting into the kiss. Marluxia pulled away slowly, brushing at Zexion's bangs, uncovering his usually never seen eye.

"Don't try to change the subject, beautiful." Marluxia chuckled, and Zexion found himself chucking despite himself, closing his eyes afterwards. "Tired?"

"No…I'm content."

XxX

Luxord and Demyx made their way downstairs to the bar and stage.

"Stay away from Vexen, and the show starts in twenty." Demyx said, separating from the British man to go and check on the merchandise booth that dwelled on the opposite side of the club. Marluxia was busy organizing the various merch items, and restocking mindlessly.

"Hey, you need some water for tonight or is your fridge full?" Demyx asked, Marluxia flowed gracefully, and opened the door a mini fridge that was located under the counter.

"Hm…we're a little low tonight…but if you didn't like to share your water so much with the audience, we should be fine for tonight." Marluxia smirked, making Demyx blush slightly. It was often during the performance that Demyx would sling water onto the screaming crowd, loving their yells of surprise at the contact of cold water on their heated skin.

"Yeah…I'll just go snag some from the bar for you, just in case." Demyx said, beginning his journey to the bar, a few of the nights customers gaping at him as he passed them by. Placing his hands onto the bar when he reached it, Demyx swiftly launched himself to the apposite side. He opened the metallic fridge, hastily grabbing chilled water bottles, placing them into his arms carefully. Once his arms were full, he kicked the door shut, and began his walk back to the merch booth. He paused at the door at the end of the bar, familiar voices sounding from inside. He took a step back, hiding behind the wall, listening to the conversation being held.

"No, I can't drink t'night, I made a promise ta' Demyx that I wouldn't." Luxord said a loud banging and shattering glass following afterwards.

"Dammit Luxord! Don't be such a pansy! It's just a drink, he'll never know!" Vexen yelled.

"No." Luxord responded quietly.

"What is he to you anyways? A booty-call? If you wanted one of those you could have just asked me." A voice that Demyx recognized as the bartender, Xigbar said.

"Xigba' get off of me!"

"What, after all those 'games' of yours, you're just going to stop because your 'hoe' asked you to!?" Xigbar shouted.

"He is not a hoe! Shut up Xigba', shut up!"

"Shut up, because you know it's true about all those times me and you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! AND ALL THOSE TIMES WERE CAUSE OF VEXEN'S DRINKS AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Demyx could only listen, knees wobbling slightly at the sound of the potential fight. He had to do something; it wouldn't be right to wait until it grew into something chaotic. He gripped onto the wall and swung into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly, despite the worry apparent in his eyes. Everyone's attention was now on Demyx, their peering eyes stabbing at him. He held back the urge to turn and run away from it.

"Oh...'Ello, love..." Luxord forced himself to smile at the sight of the boy.

"We were just having a heart to heart." Vexen grumbled, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"O-Oh…" Demyx replied, resisting the urge he had to glare at him. Xigbar smirked, leaning over in his chair, tapping Luxord on his shoulder. Luxord turned and his lips were caught by Xigbar's. Demyx's eyes widened, and he quickly turned and journeyed back to the merch booth, his legs shaking uncomfortably as he went. He set the water bottles down carelessly; walking past the booth to the door that was behind it, a door that read 'employees only'. Demyx pushed open the door, entering the room where they usually kept their instruments and wardrobe; mirrors lined the walls with bright lights. They had wanted to feel like real celebrities, although they really weren't; that's why they had put so many lights and things in there. Demyx locked the door behind him, sliding down it, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. Demyx knew that Xigbar and Luxord used to do things like that, he knew it…And yet he just let himself get hurt like that…he was so stupid…stupid…naïve…foolish…and so many other words that Demyx couldn't think of, because his brain began turning into an emotional pile of mush, and tears began falling from his eyes. 'God I'm such a baby…' Demyx thought, wiping at them with his sleeve, but they continued.

XxX

"Demyx luv, please open the door." Luxord begged, knocking gently at the 'backstage' room that Demyx had locked himself in. There was a loud hiccup and a sob, and Luxord felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. He hated to hear Demyx cry like this, and to know that it was partially his fault; it made him feel ten times worse. "Demyx please, it wasn't my fault! He kissed me! I pushed him away and hit him, but you were already gone! Demyx, please!" Luxord beckoned the undeniable agony in his voice sounding as he called out to Demyx.

"The show's in ten minutes." Marluxia chimed in and another hiccup was sounded from inside.

"I'll come out when its show time…not sooner…" Demyx said his voice cracking slightly as he fought to talk.

"If you keep crying you won't be able to sing." Luxord noted, and there was a whimper from inside. "Demyx please…" Luxord begged, his stomach churning again, and he felt like vomiting, but not because he was drunk this time, but because he was overwhelmed with guilt and grief. "Demyx please…just let me try and explain. I mean…Demyx…if I had feelings for Xigba' I wouldn't be with you. That proves it doesn't it? I have no feelings towards Xigba', but I have feelings towards you. I wouldn't do a horrible thing as to kiss Xigba' if I would have known it was going to happen if…Demyx, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Luxord said, his voice cracking and he could feel a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, ignore the sour taste…he didn't wanna cry…he really didn't, but he knew at this rate it was going to be inevitable. "Demyx…you gotta believe me…please open the door…" A shrill cry resulted as the door opened, as the crying, hiccupping mess emerged from behind it. Demyx rubbed his reddened eyes fiercely, wiping away at the tears. "Dem…"Luxord said, his voice cracking again as the lump in his throat throbbed. Seeing how much pain Luxord had already brought the boy made him feel horrible inside. Luxord felt as if a knife was being pushed into his stomach, and then just being turned in circles over and over. "Dem, I'm so sorry…" Luxord said, pulling the crying Demyx into his arms, his hand travelling to the back of Demyx's head, rubbing his hair as Demyx shook in his arms. Demyx wrapped his arms around Luxords' waist, holding onto him as he tried to calm down and stop crying.

"Five minutes!" Yelled Axel as he emerged next to Marluxia at the merch booth. He stared at Luxord and Demyx then looked at Marluxia questioningly.

"Don't worry about it." Marluxia smirked, and Axel rolled his eyes and headed to the stage.

"C'mon luv, you've gotta stop crying before show time." Luxord said softly, pulling away from Demyx lightly, kissing the top of his forehead, and wiping tears from the other's eyes.

"I-I kn-ow, I'm-m try-ing…" Demyx choked out, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. Luxord leaned over, grabbing one of the water bottles off of the merch booth, and offering it to Demyx. Demyx took it, and sipped it down, taking more deep breaths. Luxord poured some of the water into his hand, and wiped at Demyx's face, trying to rid it of its red puffiness from crying. Within a minute, Demyx was looking great as usual, and Luxord felt relieved that he was no longer crying over him. The drums and bass guitar started up, tuning and adjusting them. Demyx and Luxord joined Zexion and Axel on stage, Demyx busied himself prepping his guitar and Luxord sipped on a water bottle that had been brought to the stage by Marluxia.

"One Minute!" someone chimed, and Zexion banged on the drums faster, more or less impatiently waiting for the show to begin. "Five seconds!"

"5…4…3…2…1."

"AND THE BOMB EXPLODETHS!" Luxord yelled into the mic, some of the crowd laughing at the remark. Axel played a few notes, small flames puffing out of the edge of the stage in response, lighting up the club and earning gasps. Luxord smiled, turning in Demyx's direction as the flames went out, and Axel and Zexion started up with the first song. Demyx smiled back at Luxord before playing his chords in the song. Luxord turned back to the mic, beaming at the crowd.

XxX

* * *

_So yeah, cool beans, huh? I can say that because Ducky wrote most ( IF NOT ALL ) of this portion. x'DD_

_Hope you enjoyed, beotches. ( YOU'D BETTER HAVE Dl )_

_Expect another update soon. We have a whooole bunch more than this. _

_Support us and write a goddamn review! ( Thank you to the one _**punky edit =D i has internet now[[logged on last second]]:TWO**_ persons who went out of their way to send us one. We love you and this is your present. BE GRATEFUL DB )_

_For all those copyright anal people, I'll add this too._

_Kingdom Hearts does not belong to us. At all._

_...If it did, however, the plot would be screwed over and manlovin's would be EVERYWHERE. 3_

_...The little notes here, however, are copyrighted to Zexy. _

_...They's mine._

_[ Pixel cookie goes to anyone who correctly guesses my favorite part.~ ]** Punky:[[Can i guess? 8D?]]**_


	4. OverReactions To Knee Scrapes Part 2

**Punky: we're back! =D sorry for the delay in updates. D; We'll try and update more. We're probably going to add more(yaoi.-cough-) stories soon[[OH GOODIE 8D]]**

**Kudos and Virtual cookies go to becauseimthefavorite, Felix Loves You, Brinkmess, and A-Girl-Named-Mary for all of you're positive feedback and reviews. It keeps me and Zexy going. We love you're reviews and favs' so please keep reviewing for future stories, and future chappies. =D**

**I falsely labled the last chappie, so this on shall be it's part 2. xD Well, Hope you enjoy.**

**Rated M, Do not own, Yaoi warning(Manluffins), etc, etc. :3 ENJOY!!**

XxX

"Hey guys!" Chimed a voice as the band looked at the girl walking towards the stage. She had light blonde hair, that held icy blue streaks and ends in it. Her bangs hung in her eyes a bit, and she brushed them away before she continued. "Great show tonight, it's nice to see Lux sober."

"Thanks Namine…" Luxord said sarcastically and Demyx giggled.

"She has a point, the show always seems to go well when you're sober." Zexion said as Marluxia finished off the last of the night's customers, and joined them on stage. The club was empty and silent, other than the sounds resounding from the bar. Luxord responded to Zexion by pouting and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"N'aw, don't be sad Luxy." Demyx smiled, grabbing onto Luxord's hands and uncrossing his arms, swinging them playfully. Namine's eyes widened slightly but she looked away as Axel walked and sat on the edge of the stage, eyeing Namine's bag that was a dark blue, and held many band stickers and random buttons that were located going up the strap of the bag.

"Draw anything lately?" Axel asked and Namine nodded.

"Oh!" She yelled, making Axel jump in surprise. "I found this flier hanging on a corkboard at the train station the other day." She said, while pulling out a sketchbook, and began flipping through it eagerly. Everyone watched her quietly, eyeing the many sketches and doodles as they flipped by. "There!" she exclaimed happily as a loose piece of wrinkled paper flew to the ground. It was picked up by Roxas, who had been walking over to see what was up with the band.

"Ever wanted to be a rockstar? Well DARKNESS ENTERPRISES are giving you an opportunity to make you're dreams a reality. Join us on Tuesday, December 2nd at the mall in Deep Dive, for a Battle of the Bands…" Roxas read from the paper, looking wide-eyed up at Namine. "A Battle of the Bands?"

"Yeah! I thought maybe the guys would be interested in trying out for it."

"We wouldn't win though." Axel said bluntly.

"I think it would be fun to try!" Demyx shouted happily. Luxord stroked his chin in thought and nodded.

"It does sound exciting. And don't be such a pessy, Axel," He said with a snicker, hovering over the red-head. Axel merely tapped his fingers against the stage.

"I'm just sayin'. You never know what kinda competition's out there."

"He's right; although I think it might be interesting to see what other groups are out there."

"Yeah, c'mon guys! Let's just check it out!" Demyx beamed fervently, running about the stage.

"It says here that the tryout for the finals on Tuesday is in two days. So if you don't make it to the finals, at least you get to see other bands playing, and get to try." Roxas said, scanning the flyer again.

"And if anything we could just learn from our failures. Honestly, it's a good opportunity." Zexion said, Marluxia curtly nodding his head behind him and his drum set. Demyx finally came to a halt in his running, and paused and leaned over, catching his breath.

"Are you done with that yet?" Luxord asked, smiling in laughter as Demyx straightened up and looked up at him.

"No~ I'm just getting started!" Demyx yelled happily, beginning to run around on the stage again.

"And apparently if we don't try Axel, Dem is gonna kill himself running around on stage." Luxord said, and Axel turned a bit and stared at Demyx as he ran.

"Eh…let him do it." Axel grinned, earning himself a punch in the back of the head. "Hey!?" He wailed, gripping onto his head.

"I would prefer it if my boyfriend didn't kill himself." Luxord glared down at Axel.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME IN THE HEAD OVER IT!"

"Oh yes I did."

"Oof!" Demyx yelped, as he tripped on a chord that was lying on stage, and fell. "Owieees." Demyx moaned, sitting up from the ground and rubbing at his arms which he had pitifully attempted to use to catch his fall.

"Demyx, love, are you okay!?" Luxord yelled, quickly appearing at Demyx side, earning snickers from Axel and Namine. "Namine I swear to god that if you dare to draw pictures of us, I will kill you."

"I would never Luxy…" Namine said her tone syrupy and innocent.

"Oh buggar."

"I'm okay Luxy!" Demyx yelled happily, standing up.

"Demyx you tore your pants." Roxas pointed out.

"And you're bleeding." Axel continued.

"WHERE!? OH MY GOD I AM BLEEDING, NOOOOOOOO!" Demyx yelled childishly checking his arms and legs frantically, more snickers ensuing. From the ground, Luxord noticed that he was bleeding from his leg, but Demyx was moving around to much for him to be able to help the boy. Luxord decided to wait, but Demyx didn't stop moving frantically, and Luxord decided to take matters into his own hands. He grasped onto Demyx's leg tightly, earning a squeak from Demyx, who hadn't been expecting the sudden contact.

"Stop moving I'm trying to help." Luxord breathed, and Demyx turned still, squirming slightly as Luxord examined the hole in his pants, and then the bloody knee that rested inside of it. Luxord searched his person, unable to find a napkin or anything to help clean the cut. He ripped off a piece of his shirt instead, and wiped at the knee, earning a squeak of pain from Demyx. "If you weren't such a klutz, this wouldn't have happened."

"I knooow." Demyx said sadly, as Luxord continued to wipe, the blood still coming every time he wiped it away. He held tightly onto the back of Demyx's knee, and then pressed the cloth against it tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. "Owies Luxy, that hurts!"

"I know, trying to get it to stop bleeding love." Demyx whimpered silently until Luxord confirmed that the bleeding had ceased. "There," He spoke, dabbing away at the remainder of the crimson body fluid. "That should stop the bleeding, but it would be best the bandage it up."

"Okay," Demyx replied weakly, wobbling in attempt to stand. "N-ngh...Waah!" He shrieked, tumbling downward. Luxord held back a chuckle.

"You really are 'elpless, love." He smiled softly and lifted Demyx off the ground carefully, carrying him bridal-style. "Since Demyx got hurt for what he believed in, we're going to at least try out for it, whether you want to or not Axel." Luxord smirked, as Axel pouted, and Luxord walked down the steps of the stairs, carrying Demyx with ease as he headed for his bedroom. He reached the entrance, using his foot to abruptly open the door. He set Demyx on the bed, walking into his bathroom and pulling out bandages that had been in there but never been used. Now was as good as time as any to use them he guessed. He walked back into the room, to see Demyx inspecting the wound through the hole in his pants, poking at it like a child. Luxord smirked, setting the bandages on the bed next to Demyx.

"Demyx, I know this is gonna be awkward of me to ask…but…you're going to have to take your pants off if you want me to put bandages on it." Luxord felt red rise in his own cheeks, but was able to hide his own embarrassment as Demyx looked up at him bewildered.

"Oh…good point…do I have to?" Demyx asked, and Luxord nodded his head, and Demyx frowned. "I can't take them off without standing." He whined, and Luxord frowned, then the smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm just going to have to take them off for you then." Luxord sighed, leaning in and unbuttoning Demyx's pants quickly. Demyx leaned back onto his hands and lifted his butt so that the pants could be slid down off of his hips, and down. Demyx winced as the pant fabric rubbed against his injury, whimpering slightly. Luxord looked up at him, concerned, then carefully pulling the pants off completely. Luxord's gaze lingered on Demyx's thighs, he wore dark blue boxers, that covered a majority of his legs along with his member, but that didn't stop Luxord from gawking at the soft looking skin that belonged to Demyx's legs. Luxord quickly shook his head, reaching for the bandages and peroxide. He frowned at the peroxide, knowing that it was going to clean the cut, and at the same time cause poor Demyx some pain. "This is gong to hurt a bit love." Luxord warned, uncapping the peroxide. Demyx's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No don't use that stuff Luxy, it hurts!" Demyx whined, pulling his leg away from Luxord a bit. Luxord growled, pulling it back, and holding it into place.

"Demyx. Unless you want it to get infected, and then later have to get it surgically removed and then replaced with a wooden leg that gives you splinters for the rest of your life, I suggest you deal with the peroxide." Luxord threatened, and Demyx whimpered, and closed his eyes tightly.

"Fine….do it…" Demyx pouted, and Luxord couldn't help but chuckle at how he was behaving. Luxord tipped the bottle carefully, pouring some of the peroxide onto Demyx's knee wound, earning whimpers from Demyx. Demyx grasped onto the bed sheets, clenching the fabric with is fists. Luxord watched as the wound bubbled as the peroxide cleaned it. Soon it stopped bubbling, and Luxord began to gently wrap the bandages around Demyx's knee. Luxord found himself moving slowly, rubbing against Demyx's soft skin. He finished and smiled up at Demyx.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Luxord asked, and Demyx shook his head in response, releasing the sheets in the process. Luxord capped the peroxide, grabbing it and the remaining bandages from the floor, and stood up, kissing the top of Demyx's forehead as he did so. Luxord walked back to the bathroom, setting the stuff lazily into the sink.

"Sorry I act like such a baby all the time, Luxy." Luxord heard, turning back into the room.

"You don't love, its okay, I don't care, in fact…" Luxord began, walking back over to Demyx, kissing him. "Showing emotions like you do is one of the reasons I love you so much."

"But doesn't it get annoying? It's annoying." Demyx frowned and Luxord put his finger on Demyx's lips, silencing him.

"No it's not. Now stop feeling bad." Luxord comforted, walking to the side of the bed and laying down. He was trying to ignore the fact that Demyx was wearing no pants, and the fact that it would be so easy to just take him. But this wasn't like one of his one-nights with Xigbar. He loved Demyx; he would never want to hurt him. Movement of the bed pulled Luxord from his thoughts and he opened his eyes lazily. Demyx had crawled up next to him, lying next to him and yawning cutely. Luxord smiled, realizing how tired he really was. He pulled Demyx closer, holding onto him tightly and resting his head in the crook of the others' neck. Demyx squeaked then relaxed against Luxord's embrace. Luxord smirked against Demyx's skin, kissing Demyx's neck softly.

"G'night love." Luxord whispered, letting his eyes slide close.

"Night…"

XxX

**Punky: Hope You enjoyed, Please review and fav for more!! :3!!**

**-hands out virtual cookies-**


	5. The Burning of Sketchbooks

**Punky: I'm so sorry guys! X_x me and zexy have been very preoccupied!**

**I've been experiencing computer problems, and This was my senior year, so I was really busy, I'm so sorry guys. :c But hopefully I'll be updating more, and posting some new stuff(we have tons written, just none finished, and none put up…)**

**I apologize again guys, enjoy. =D**

XxX

Luxord awoke to the sound of a guitar and a drum set playing downstairs at the club. 'What the hell are Axel and Zexion up to? Some people are trying to sleep.' Luxord mentally grumbled. He opened his eyes slowly, and found that he was still sleeping with Demyx. If anything, it would seem like he was holding Demyx hostage or something, since he had his arms wrapped around him, and Demyx couldn't move, even if he wanted to. Luxord nuzzled into the crook of Demyx's neck, breathing in the smell of sweat and tiredness. He heard Demyx squeak quietly, trying to not wake Luxord, who he thought was still asleep. Luxord gazed blankly at Demyx with a half-eyed stare.

"You've been awake?" Nodding sheepishly, Demyx smiled with nervousness.

"Y-Yeah..." Luxord narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"B-Because! You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to make you angry..." The other replied, embarrassed.

"Aw...That's okay then, Dem." Luxord spoke gently, embracing Demyx tightly. Demyx let out a long sigh, and relaxed against Luxord in response. "Shall we go downstairs to see what the others are up to luv?" Luxord asked, grazing his lips against the skin of Demyx's neck slowly.

"I suppose so." Demyx shuddered, and Luxord smirked, kissing Demyx's heated flesh before he pulled away, tossing his legs off the side of the bed, and standing up and stretching. Demyx carefully crawled to the end of the bed, careful not to mess up his knee, and he struggled to pull on his pants. Luxord smirked, walking to his dresser and grabbing a clean shirt out of it. He pulled off the dirty one he was wearing, which by now smelt like body odor, and pulled on the clean shirt.

"You're leg still hurting?" Luxord asked, walking into his bathroom and beginning to brush his teeth.

"Mmyeah…its still hurting." Demyx responded quietly, yawning in response. Luxord spat the remaining of the toothpaste into the sink, then washed his face off, and dried it with a towel before waltzing back into the room.

"Can you walk on it?" Demyx shrugged, and stood up using his good leg, before lowering the other leg to the floor, it quickly sent stabs of pain through Demyx, and he quickly let himself fall back onto the bed, grimacing at the pain all the while. "I guess that's a no." Luxord smirked, walking to Demyx and swiftly picking him up, carrying him bridal style as they journeyed downstairs to the bar, and then to the stage, where Axel and Zexion were practicing.

"Demyx you're leg still hurting?" Namine asked as she emerged from the bands' storage room, sporting one of their bands' T-shirts, and she actually had her hair pulled back for once. Demyx nodded slowly as Luxord set him down in a chair.

"How are we supposed to practice with his leg like that?" Axel frowned.

"He can sit and practice can't he?" Namine asked Zexion was the one to frown this time.

"He won't be as efficient in playing, but we do have today and tomorrow before tryouts. So at least we can hope for him to be able to walk on it tomorrow." Zexion said as Marluxia emerged from the storage room, carrying a box full of crafts.

"What're you and Nami doing Marly?" Demyx asked curiously as Luxord passed him his guitar.

"We're constructing a portable merch thing for Marly." Namine answered.

"I told them that they might get kicked out for doing that." Axel responded, earning in Namine sticking her tongue out at him.

"Let her do what she wants we need to practice." Zexion snapped as Luxord took his post at the mic, and the practicing commenced.

XxX

Axel extended his arms outward, stretching himself out. "Phew! That was tiring." He sighed, shooting a glance at Demyx. "Do we_ have_ to go?" Axel groaned and sat himself on the edge of the stage. Luxord scowled and prodded the pyro's back with his foot.

"We do. 'E 'urt 'imself, remember?" Hastily, Axel leapt from his seat.

"Yeah yeah, I recall it!" He dropped to his knees theatrically, wobbling about the floor. "DEMYX LOVE, DEMYX LOVE! SAY SOMETHING, DUCKY!" The red-head shouted, re-enacting the previous day's event, earning chuckles and laughs from everyone but Demyx and Luxord. Demyx wrinkled his nose distastefully, and Luxord took the liberty of lifting his leg slowly, and then quickly bringing it down upon the back of Axels' head.

"PWN'D!" Namine squealed, laughing afterwards, earning stares from everyone but the injured Axel.

"Daaammit, Luxord!" Axel groaned loudly in irritation, rubbing his head violently. "Hurts like a bitch..." Luxord grinned cockily, crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"Aw man, Axel! That was karma, right in action!" Namine snickered, resulting in a brooding glare from Axel.

"I'm going to burn your sketchbook later."

"Nooo, you can't do that! There's important things in there!" Axel smirked as she wailed. "Really? Because last time, me and Roxas took a peek and found nothing but boy love."

"That's exactly why it's important." Namine pouted stubbornly, earning in another glare from Axel.

"Alright, where's that god-damned thing?" Axel frowned, pushing himself up and standing up, looking around for Namine's bag.

'NOOOOO!" Namine shrieked, grabbing her bag from sitting next to her, and clutching it to herself. Axel frowned, reaching for it anyways, earning in a sharp pain on his hand.

"OW WHAT THE- YOU BIT ME!"

"Hsss!" Namine hissed, turning away from Axel, stroking her bag.

"I can't believe you just fucking bit me!" Axel shouted, rubbing at his hand.

"I didn't even break the skin, stop whining."

"You're being a pessy again Axel." Luxord smirked.

"Shut up! You've been even cockier just because you have a boyfriend, and I'm sick of it. You should just go back to drinking mindlessly; you're much nicer that way!" Axel yelled, stomping down the stage, and off past the bar, and up the stairs that led to the rooms. There was a long silence as everyone stared after him.

"Luxord, I think you should go and apologize. Axel seems pretty down now that everyone in the band except him is with someone." Zexion said emotionlessly.

"That's not my problem is it? Just because me and you are with someone doesn't give him rights to start being such an arse."

"Luxord that isn't the point."

"I know, I know, I'm going." Luxord grumbled, following after Axel.

XxX

Luxord knocked gently at Axels' door. No response. He pressed his ear against the cold wood of the door. No sounds.

"Axel?" Luxord asked, knocking on it again. No response. "I understand if you're giving me the silent treatment. I deserve it. I just wanted to…apologize for my behavior as of late…that's all. So if you are giving me the silent treatment, carry on with it, I at least, apologized for my wrongs." Luxord tapped his foot impatiently, not sure if he should wait or if he should leave. Luxord decided he would check, although knowing that the last time someone barged into Axel's room they earned a nice burn scar. Luxord sighed, opening it anyways. He glanced around, seeing that Axel wasn't even in there. "I just apologized for nothing. Great." Luxord groaned sarcastically. But if Axel wasn't in his room, then where would he be?

"No…I heard it." Came a response, and Luxord jumped up in fright. A hand extended out from under the bed, and Luxord stared at it.

"Why….are you under your bed?" Luxord asked, as Axel rolled out from under the bed, glowering at Luxord.

"Its my bed, I can lie under it if I want to." Axel pouted, and Luxord sighed.

"Okay. Sorry for asking. Look Axel I'm sorry okay?"

"Hm…Forgiven I suppose. Wouldn't want our band to be broken up or something over this situation so…"

"Tha's good then." Luxord beamed, grabbing onto Axel's hand and lifting him off the ground.

"Yeah yeah. I guess I'm sorry too…for antagonizing you and Dem…" Axel responded, scratching at the back of his neck casually.

"Forgiven." Luxord smiled, and Axel turned on his heel.

"Well then, I still have a little girls' sketchbook to burn, if you'll excuse me." Axel grinned, pushing past Luxord, and heading back to the stage. Luxord shook his head, laughing lightly, and closed Axel's door behind himself, heading to his bedroom to sleep.

XxX

A groan.  
A short strum resonated from Demyx's guitar. A shorter sigh and a grumble later, and the instrument was lying on the boy's bed. He paced around his room in a perturbed, annoyed fashion, grinding his teeth in thought. Why has it become so difficult to write a simple song?

XxX

Luxord's eyes widened at the scent that passed though his sense harshly, making his throat twitch in a potential cough. The aroma was like smoke; not the type that resulted when Axel's pyrotechnics went awry, or that kind that clouded around the bar and elsewhere. Luxord recognized it as a mind, hissing with steam, unable to produce anything from a sort of block.  
So, for whatever reason, he went to check on Demyx.

XxX

"Demyx?" The said boy was lying face down on his bed. "Dem, are you sleeping?" Spoke Luxord softly, seating himself on the edge of the mattress.

"No." Demyx replied bluntly, muffled by the bed.

"I see..." The lighter blonde raked his fingertips along Demyx's hair. "Are you feeling alright?" Luxord asked, bringing the other to sit up and rub at his eyes.

"Nn, I have a headache," Luxord pulled him into a brisk embrace.

"Poor love." The sandy-haired male's eyes grew, and rosy dusting became apparent on his cheeks. "Did you eat today? Have enough to drink?" Inquired the man, who was gently stroking Demyx's back.

"Y-Yeah, I was just thinking too hard," Demyx mumbled, nervously averting his eyes from the man's chest.

"Oh? What about?" Releasing a sigh, Demyx lowered his eyelids.

"Writing a song. I can't think of anything."

"S'alright love, you'll think of something." A scowl morphed on Demyx's mouth.

"I can't think of anything. I can't write anything good..." Luxord cupped Demyx's chin swiftly, yet gently.

"Really Dem? Is that why we have fans? Don't say things like that, love."

"Luxy-" Luxord interjected with his lips, pressing them against Demyx's. The boy gasped, face growing hotter. Luxord pulled back and stared at Demyx.

"Should I not?" Asked the singer, loosening his arms around the other.

"N-No-I mean, it's...you can-" Luxord chuckled at Demyx's stuttering and leaned in for another kiss.

"M-Mm," Luxord's hands traveled upward and brought Demyx's head closer and added pressure to their kiss. A brusque bite caused Demyx to gasp, and Luxord pressed his tongue in.

"Mmph," The sandy-haired male moaned and willed his tongue to weave with Luxord's until he ran out of breath. Moving backward, he panted heavily to refill his lungs. Luxord let out a laugh.

"Aw, Dem," He poked Demyx's nose, "Breathe through your nose." Demyx grew red again and lowered his back to the bed.

"U-Uhm..." Reaching out, Demyx circled his thin arms around Luxord's neck and pulled him down and closer. A smile formed on his lips, and Luxord began locking their mouths together again.

"Mn..." After a few more hot breaths, kisses, and a gasp, the two were fighting for a form of dominance.

"Ahm~" A lukewarm hand slipped under Demyx's shirt. "Dem-"  
A creak.  
"Demyx, are you done writing-"  
Zexion stood at the doorway, with a half-lidded stare. His visible brow arched slightly. "Well, those lyrics can wait I suppose...Sorry I interrupted," Said the slate-haired male, lacking any abashment in his voice. He made his exit, closing the door inaudibly. When Luxord peered back at Demyx, he shone with the bright crimson of a red stage light.

"A-Are you okay there, Dem?"

"Do y-you think he's going to tell everyone, Luxy?" Demyx squeaked, holding his cheeks.

"I don't think so love, don't fret."

XxX

"So? Did he come up with anything yet?" Asked Axel, without interest in his tone, polishing his guitar.

"Didn't get the chance to ask. He was...busy," Zexion sat before his drum set. Axel and Namine grew curious at the emphasis on 'busy'.

"What kinda busy?" Their question came in unison, and they had the same suspicious glint in each of their eyes.

"The kind that involves sucking face." Said the drummer in a forthright manner, causing Namine to gasp.

"Aw man! I can put them on my doujin list!" She giggled, clamping her hands together. "Nami, you should really stop."

"Hell no! You know you love the ones I do of you and Marly..." The blonde snickered, flaunting the doujin she had completed of the two already. Zexion became slightly red. "Put those away, will you?" He groaned and Namine fanned her hand.

"Ah, whatever. C'mon Axel, let's go get some DemLux reference!"  
"Ugh, do I have to?"  
"Hey Axy, I wonder who's pitching?"  
"Aw jeez."

XxX

Demyx was happily occupied, etching words onto notebook paper. Luxord peered over his shoulder, boredom blanking his mind. The man snaked his arm's around Demyx's waist, gently brushing his lips up and down Demyx's neck. The musician shuddered, causing his pen to produce an accidental scribble. "L-Lux..." The door burst open, revealing Namine, equipped with a camera, and Axel lugging behind.

"Oh, too good!" She cried, holding the camera to her face. Demyx jolted away from Luxord, redder than before.

"Nami!" The boy pouted, and his grassy eyes shone with potential tears. Lowering her camera, Namine's eyebrows knotted together.

"Aw...I'm sorry, Demyx..." She said softly, exiting the room. Luxord beckoned Axel. "Zex told you?" The red-head propped himself against the doorway.

"Yeah, we asked though. He wasn't all that confidential, but y'know."

"So you wanted to see us? Pervert!" Demyx bellowed, and Luxord hugged him to silence the boy. Axel shook his head.

"No no, Namine brought me up here for 'reference'. Sorry to say it, but you guys might be the next stars for her doujins." Luxord groaned, rubbing his temples; Demyx stared wide-eyed and clueless.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, Dem." Replied Luxord quietly. Axel indicated the dirty-blonde singer with his chin.

"Hey, did you finish the song yet?"

"N-No!" Demyx squeaked, holding the notebook to his chest tightly. "I'm still...working on it." A faint glow rose to his cheeks. A smirk cut into Axel's mouth.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to work on it."

XxX

There was little noise...  
Or, lack thereof.  
Axel was hardly entertained by plucking at random strings of his guitar. It kept him a tad busy, at least. Nearly asleep, Zexion was slumped over a drum in his set, grip loosening on his drum sticks. Namine was busily sketching away, probably something based on her new fancomic pairing.  
"Screw this, he's taking fucking forever-" Axel grumbled, rising and stalking over to the doorway to the stairs, when-  
"GUUUYS, I FINISHED!"  
Sang Demyx, fanning a paper around. He glanced curiously at the stage. "Hm?  
Where's Axel?"

"Uh, love." Luxord, behind Demyx, pointed out the man angrily rubbing at his head.

"S-Sorry Axel…" Demyx squawked, face turning red. Axel shrugged, shaking his head in reply.

"Alright you guys today is the last day for us to practice. And this time Demyx can walk, so we should be more efficient." Zexion announced, taking his seat at the drums, and pulling out his drum sticks. "And of course Namine and Marluxia are still in the process of making their merch booths, so they'll be with us today also. And Demyx has wrote the song we'll be performing tomorrow, so we need to practice it."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Zexion; we always look forward to it." Axel grinned, and Zexion narrowed his visible eye at him. Axel shrugged it off, as the band began practice.

XxX

Soon, practice was over and everyone had high hopes for the next day. Luxord actually found that the song Demyx had wrote was really rather cute. He gained extra joy and knowing it was his doings that gave Demyx inspiration to write it. He gently hummed the tune to himself as he walked towards his room to rest for tomorrow. The man paused before his door, Demyx's lyrical prowess passing lowly through his lips. He stopped short, however, when bounding feet rushed toward him; the blur giggled and took him to the ground, arms around him snugly.

"Luuuxy. Can I sleep in your room?" said the blur, who Luxord recognized immediately as Demyx. He pushed himself upward, raking through his own hair.

"Sure," Demyx beamed widely, disconnecting himself from the other, getting up and opening the door. Luxord followed him, as Demyx happily pounced onto Luxords' bed, and nuzzled the pillows. Luxord chuckled a bit at the sight.

"They smell like Luxy!" Demyx beamed.

"Like alcohol? Nasty." Luxord smirked, and Demyx's eyes widened and tossed from side to side.

"No! Maybe a bit… but they smell not as nasty as that…they smell good like… I dunno!" Demyx wrinkled his nose in thought and distaste, leaning down to sniff at the pillows, trying to unveil its scent. Luxord once again let out a chuckle, before crawling onto the bed himself.

"Come to a conclusion yet?" Luxord mused, using his elbow to support his head. Demyx inhaled once more.

"...I still don't know." Luxord glanced at Demyx, to see that for some reason, Demyx was really taking not being able to decipher his smell very roughly. Luxord chuckled silently, sitting up and scooting closer to Demyx.

"Would it be easier if you whiffed at me instead of the pillow?" Luxord grinned, as Demyx's face flushed.

"B-But it'd be the same th-thing..." Demyx stammered, eyes lowering in embarrassment. "I don't think so. The pillows only smell faintly of me, right?" The smaller male nodded, gazing back at Luxord.

"...Yeah." Demyx was tightly pulled into the man's arms.

"This is more convenient, no?" Demyx felt his face heat up more, but nevertheless, he lowered his head to Luxords' neck, and sniffed, the smell becoming very clear now.

"Oh! It smells like cologne and strawberries!" Demyx beamed, removing his face from Luxords' neck. Luxord smirked, taking the opportunity to kiss at Demyx's neck. Demyx let out a squeak, as Luxord continued to kiss his neck, eventually nibbling gently.

"L-Luxy! W-What-?"

"Demmy smells like water and sugar." Luxord replies. "But tastes even better." Luxord emphasized this, by licking up along Demyx's' neck to his jaw, making a small moan elicit from the other. Luxord smirked, planting kisses down Demyx neck, to his collarbone, licking and eventually sucking on Demyx's pulsing skin, making Demyx shiver.

"L-Luxy~" Demyx half moaned, half whimpered and Luxord removed himself from the other, laying down. Demyx whimpered, and Luxord chuckled, holding his arms open as Demyx jumped into them, nuzzling his chest. Luxord sighed peacefully, toying with the hair located at the back of Demyx's neck, making the other shudder. Demyx nuzzled his chest again, causing Luxord to chuckle. Demyx placed his chin between Luxords' chest plates, looking up at him. "What's so funny Luxy?" Demyx asked, smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you're ticklish…"

"No I'm n-" Demyx started but broke out into hysterical laughter as Luxord began tickling his sides. "L-Luxy!" Demyx laughed, tears slipping from his eyes in laughter as he folded into himself, attempting to swat Luxords hands away. Luxord continued to tickle him for another moment, before finally stopping after a few threats of Demyx throwing up or pissing himself. Demyx smiled, wiping a few happy tears from his eyes, before cuddling up next to Luxord. "You made me sleepy now you jerk." Demyx yawned.

"Jerk? Ow, now that hurts love." Luxord frowned feigning being hurt by Demyx's words.

"I bet it does." Demyx smiled as he felt a hand rub at his back.

"I'm really hurt right now Dem. I think I need a kiss to set me straight." Luxord smiled, and Demyx looked up at Luxord, grinning.

"But you've been a bad boy Luxy… I don't think bad boys get kissies."

"And I think that if you don't kiss me right now, that you're gonna get tickled again." Luxord threatened, and Demyx's eyes widened and he leaned up, giving Luxord a very soft and fast chaste kiss on his lips. "What the hek kind of kiss is that?"

"A tired one." Demyx responded, nuzzling Luxords side and yawning. Luxord smiled, turning and enveloping his arms around Demyx, rubbing at the small of his back, making Demyx shudder before nuzzling into Luxords chest once more.

"G'night Love." Luxord whispered, kissing the top of Demyx's head before beginning to lightly hum the tune to the song Demyx had written previously.

**Punky: Once again, sorry for the delay. =3**

**I'll try and update quicker.. I love all of our reviewers, you guys rock! You need lots more cookies. =P**


End file.
